from beginning till end Wu, Wei, Shu, and Feng
by lifeisbattle
Summary: Wan Liang distinguishes himself as a capable officer in the yellow turbanalso yellow scarves rebellion. he is given a prefecture in Wu Du. much later becomes one of the last surviving kingdoms. rated T for no reason. not much to it. R
1. Commoner to Warlord

Wan Liang slid into a slight rest. His body exasperated, relieved at the final resting hour. The sky a fluorescent midnight blue. The stars gleamed down revealing bare shadows of the night. He laid next to the Yin river near his village of Xia Cai. Listening to the relaxing sounds of the river edging itself on the banks as the cicadas whistled in unison. A slight breeze formulated and reigned through the river. Wan Liang loved the sound of the open river. It soothed even the most ravaging of beasts. He had long fought for supremacy in the court but was disposed of by the ten eunuchs. He was thrown out of the court for disagreeing with them and attempted to assassinate them. The river was his only solace now. He trained in the art of war and weaponry ever since that long day. He cursed himself for his lack of strength and vowed to kill all of the tyrannical eunuchs. Wan Liang woke from his slumber an hour later by what seemed like an earthquake. He rubbed his eyes to try and cope with the change in lighting.

He saw dust rise up from a ways away. The yellow turbans were moving again. He quickly ran to Xia Cai and gathered his equipment to engage with the bandits. He wielded a large battle axe nine spans long. He saddled one of his horses and raced towards the dust near Huai Nan. As he came up to the peak of a hill he heard the sound of bombardment and noticed another force ambush the yellow turbans. It was a force led by Cheng Pu. Cheng Pu wielded a broad sword and girded dark crimson red armor. With him was Zu Mao. Cheng Pu engaged with the subordinate of the commander. Not even after one exchange he was slain by Cheng Pu. The men's morale dropped as their lieutenant was killed in one stroke. The commander Bian Xi let out a roar and charged Cheng Pu. Cheng pu was unaware. Wan Liang saw it commence and fitted an arrow to his bow. He let it fly and it struck true. It hit Bian Xi on his shoulder and he fell from his mount. His men retrieved their fallen leader and retreated back to Xiao Pei. Cheng Pu looked at the observer and sprinted toward him. Wan Liang waited patiently. Cheng Pu reached him with Zu Mao following behind. "what is your name warrior" questioned Zu Mao. Wan Liang answered back "I am Wan Liang of Xia Cai." Cheng Pu dismounted and bowed and gratefully gave his thanks to Liang for his help. "I am glad you were here. If you weren't I would have been slain. I am Cheng Pu and this is Zu Mao. We both serve under Lord Sun Jian. We would like for you to come with us and tell our lord of your deed and maybe serve under him as well. Your skill is needed in this time of war." Wan Liang accepted and followed the men and the soldiers to Xia Pi.

It was dawn when they arrived. Zu Mao led Liang to guest housing. " I ask you to stay here while we set up an appointment with our lord to see you. He is real busy so it may be awhile. You have full reign of the city." Zu Mao left and Wan Liang fell dead asleep on the bed. That evening he woke up and wandered around the city. He went to the armory to check the weapons of all the generals. He noticed a female officer in front of him when he reached the armory. She glared at him and reached at her side and unsheathed a short sword. Liang was irritated. He had left his blade in his quarters. He slowly moved to a nearby weapons rack. She caught his movement and lunged at him but he swiftly dodged and grabbed a spear from the rack and stood in ready position. The woman struck again and Liang once again dodged but hit his opponent in the back bit the blunt end of the spear making her fall to the ground. Her put his knee on her back and pulled her arms backwards in a dominating position. "why did you attack me?" asked Liang. He waited for a response but she only let out a grunt as she tried to set herself free but to no avail. A candle light lit the room as another officer emerged from the dark hallways of the barracks. It was Cheng Pu. "Stop at once. This is our guest Li Li." Liang released his grip and helped Li Li up. "why" she asked "didn't you tell me?" "I was ready for a fight." Li Li apologized profusely even though Liang constantly excused the incident. Cheng Pu guided Liang back to his guest room. "I apologize for her behavior. She is still young." "no harm done. I knew I would win. I can normally sense the skill level between opponents." Cheng Pu looked at his guest awkwardly. Liang threw his head back and laughed. Both men resigned for the night.

The next morning Liang was called to meet with lord Sun Jian. "I heard you saved my friend Cheng Pu. I am grateful toward you. He has served strong under me for a long while. I also heard you had an encounter with Li Li. You handled yourself very well from what I heard. You didn't even have the intention to kill her. I wish to see more of your good deeds if you were to become a loyal vassal of mine." Liang thought on the matter noticing that Li Li was staring at him. He glanced over at her and she turned her head quickly to avoid his look. " I accept Lord Sun Jian. I look forward to serving you." Sun Jian was very pleased and held a banquet in Liangs honor. It lasted all the way till the evening. He had thoroughly familiarized himself with all of the officers and had befriended them. Later that evening after all was well and done Sun Jian called his men to council. " I have called you all to discuss the matter on attacking Xiao Pei. Any suggestions?" Zhu Zhi rose from his seat and presented his plan. "We should set up camp at Peng Cheng. From there we can launch concentrated strikes and force the enemy to move out and attack us head on. Then when the gates are opened Han Dang can take a force and race into the city securing it and capturing the yellow turban force in a two pronged attack." All of the officers seemed to agree with the plan except Liang. "My lord that is a sound plan but let me set mine on the table. What we do is, yes, make camp at Peng Cheng but have a force at the same time wait in ambush at Mt. Jiu Li. Then we have the force at Peng Cheng attack Xiao Pei on all sides but the northern gate. They will retreat to Pu Yang knowing they are defeated. When they cross through Mt. Jiu Li Han Dang will ambush them. They will be demoralized. They will continue to retreat with heavy casualties, and wounded, and exhausted men. It is then Huang Gai emerges from Ju Ye and goes in for the kill." All of the officers were amazed at the strategy. Wan Liang was made the warlord of the attack and made sure that all went as according as planned.

The army marched on and set up camp at Peng Cheng. A messenger was sent as soon as both Han Dang and Huang Gai were in position confirming that all preparations were taken care of. Sun Jian had left Sun Jing and Zhu Zhi back at Xia Pi to take care of the city in case any threat should occur. Wan Liang sent Cheng Pu to attack the eastern gate, Zu Mao to the southern, and he himself to the western gate. Guan Hai the prefect of Xiao Pei was alarmed and held council. "what shall we do?" One of his officers suggested his plan. It was Bian Xi, "Let me, Gao Sheng, and Zhang Mancheng break the siege. We have enough men to easily defeat the enemy." Guan Hai adopted the plan and gave each man five thousand soldiers. Zhang Mancheng took the eastern gate and was beat back by a hail of arrows from Cheng Pu's archers. Gao Sheng charged out of the southern gate. The soldiers clashed and fought. But the overwhelming force of Zu Mao's men was too much and Gao Sheng also fell back. Bian Xi took the southern gate. No one soldier was there. He saw a battalion of soldiers retreating and he pursued the enemy. He soon heard the bombardment and was locked in between Li Li and Wan Liang. Bian Xi was Slain by Li Li during the confusion and his head was sent back to Guan Hai. Guan Hai now afraid beat a quick retreat with his handful of soldiers and his remaining officers. They reached Mt Jiu Li. Gao Sheng presented his argument on where to go, "my lord go through Liu and not on the pass. It will wear out our men and slow us down." Gao Sheng was countered by Zhang Mancheng "No they will expect that and if we do go through Mt Jiu Li we will fool the enemy and safely arrive at Pu Yang upon which we will have a chance to redeem ourselves." Guan Hai agreed with Zhang Mancheng. They went through the pass and were ambushed by the fresh soldiers of Han Dang. The Yellow Turban band put up a valiant effort hacking and slashing fighting for their very lives but they soon were severely fatigued and retreated toward Ju Ye were the camped and rested their men. But before they could set up their pots for food they were surrounded on all sides by Huang Gai. The men tried to get away but were unable to do so. Gao Sheng was felled by Huang Gai's sword after a brief exchange. Zhang Mancheng was stabbed and cut up into little pieces by Huang Gai's soldiers and Guan Hai was bound up and given to Huang Gai with the surrender of the rest of his men. He set the men free and they went back to Pu Yang. News reached the camp of Liang's at Peng Cheng and the men cheered at the brilliance of Wan Liang. Sun Jian held a major banquet in honor of Wan Liang's achievements.

Wine was passed several times. Zhu Zhi angrily rose from his seat. He went into a drunken rebuttal of Wan Liang, "you no god swine. You were lucky you did what you did. You have no talent. I should kill you right no for your insolence and wasting our time." Zhu Zhi drew his sword and stumbled toward Liang. Wan Liang took his chair he was sitting in and broke it across the face of Zhu Zhi and knocked him out. Sun Jian dismissed everyone and had the guards drag Zhu Zhi to his quarters. Wan Liang drank very little and started to talk to Li Li. The conversation lasted into the wee hours of the night. She finally realized that her hand was on his clasping it. She was enveloped in his conversation in his gray dark eyes. She excused herself before she would o something she shouldn't. Li Li ran to her quarters her cheeks a deep red. She was embarrassed that she ran off like that. She closed her door and slipped into her bed and feel asleep. Sun Jian was woken up by one of his subordinates, "My Lord" he whispered, "great news. Zhang Jiao has died. The Yellow turbans were discouraged and many left. They only have a handful of officers and now have set up a defense Ping Yuan." Sun Jian jumped out of his bed and readied himself. He sent soldiers all around to wake the officers. He called everyone to council. "As you have heard from the soldiers Zhang Jiao is dead. His brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao have taken refuge in Ping Yuan. Grand General He Jin is marching toward Ping Yuan and we should to. We will meet with Kong Rong in Bei Hai and then march onto Ping Yuan." All officers voiced their agreement and suited up. Sun Jian formed an army of thirty thousand. He himself led the vanguard with Wu Jing. On the left was Cheng Pu and Zu Mao, the right was Huang Gai and Wan Liang, in the center was Han Dang and Li Li and bringing up the rear was Zhu Zhi and Sun Jing. They met up with Kong Rong in Bei Hai who had an army of ten thousand. He was accompanied by Taishi Ci, Wang Xiu, and Wu Anguo. Wan Liang eyed Taishi Ci. He was only 19 but was well disciplined. He never left his masters side. "I received a letter," clarified Kong Rong, "saying that White Horse General Gongsun Zan was also going to be in this battle with a relative of the Emperor's Liu Bei. They say his two brothers are remarkably skilled." Sun Jian was excited. This was the last fight against the Yellow Turbans. They arrived in Nan Pi just north of Ping Yuan. Sun Jian with Wan Liang and Huang Gai went ahead and scouted the area and analyzed the enemy formations. "my lord," began Liang, "from this point we have the advantage. We have a downhill charge and if Gongsun Zan were to attack from De Zhou we would cut off all retreat. Kong Rong will attack from the south were Zhang Bao is at while He Jin attacks the west. Gongsun Zan will take the north as we bombard the east. Sun Jian sent messengers to the other armies. They responded in agreement to the plan. Gongsun Zan arrived in De Zhou and pitched camp there. He had ten thousand infantry and fifteen thousand cavalry. His officers consisted of his strategist Tian Yu, his younger brother Gongsun Yue, his cousin Gongsun Fan, and Zou Dan. He Jin set up camp half way in between Ping Yuan and Ying Tao. Leading his vanguard was general Zhang He and his lieutenant Wang Kuang, the rear was brought up by He Jin, Xun You, and Chunyu Qiong. All me were in position. "my Lord" asserted Wang Kuang, "why let these common officers give you orders. Why not strike now you are Grand General you should show them who is in the lead." He Jin saw the point. He ordered his men to eat on the third watch and march on the fifth. He Jin reached the walls of Ping Yuan. Troops swarmed his position. He was surrounded and was unable to escape. Zhang He took the reins of He Hin's mount and hacked and slashed his way through the fray of men. He sustained many injuries but was able to guide his lord to safety. Xun You escaped into a nearby forest and me up with He Jin back at camp. "where is Qiong" queried He Jin. Xun You looked down in shame. He abandoned Qiong to save himself and for that he died. He Jin cursed Xun You and was about to execute him but with the pleas from Zhang He held off and stripped Xun You of title and demoted him to commoner status and sent him back to Luo Yang. He Jin soon rebuked Wang Kuang for his insolence. Wang Kuang from then on feigned illness. A messenger arrived shortly after and gave He Jin a parchment that read

_I caught wind of your attack on Ping Yuan. I'm sorry for any losses. When you commenced your attack you directed all attention to yourself and the rest of the forces were able to converge of the two Zhang brothers. Ping Yuan has been captured and all followers of the Yellow Scarves have been bound. The brothers have been executed. The remaining officers verdicts still await them. The officers are Guan Hai, Bo Cai, Zhao Hong, He Yi, Han Xian, Pei Yuanshao, and Yan Zheng._

He Jin was glad that the action of his own stupidity and went to Ping Yuan. He gave all of the officers a chance to redeem themselves by serving as a loyal vassal to the Han. Only two accepted, He Yi and Pei Yuanshao, and the rest were executed. Thus the Yellow Turbans were eliminated. Emperor Ling called all forces that were involved in the alliance against the yellow turbans to come to the capital and receive their reward.


	2. tyrrany

All feudal lords were gathered in the main hall conversing about their part in the campaign and what they did trying to boost their of reputation. He Jin arrived and called all to order. "my fellow brothers in arms. Emperor Ling will like to personally thank you for your work." An obese man by the name of Dong Zhou blurted out "What of our reward. We came to get what we deserve especially me." Dong Zhou took a bit out a chicken leg and loudly slopped on the grease. The emperor came out from his room and looked at the pig Dong Zhou disgustingly. He had the privilege, so to speak, to be led back to the capital by the fat grunt. Dong Zhou was and arrogant and conceited man. Just by sheer size itself he looked like a bastard child trying to make a name for himself. Emperor Ling sat down on the throne and pulled out a list of names of officers who were to be recognized for their bravery from the rebellion. He started to read off the names giving out prefectures and titles. He came to Wan Liang. "Wan Liang you were recommended by Sun Jian, Kong Rong, Gongsun Zan and even Grand General He Jin as a lead strategist in the rebellion. By several others you were recognized as an outstanding warrior. I have thought it over and I believe you worthy of the prefecture in Wu Du. The Qiang are still assaulting the west and I think you would be a good prospect there. With what I have seen this little insurgency shall be of little ailment to you." Wan Liang was stunned. He had only been serving in the Han for several months and given a prefecture. He readily accepted the position. The little ceremony ended and those who cared said their goodbyes.

Wan Liang returned to Xia Pi and gathered all of his belongings. Li Li came into his room but didn't announce her presence. "Li Li, don't worry," wan Liang said gently, "I'll be fine trust me." Li Li ran to Wan Liang and grasped him within her arms. She started bawling. She realized how much she loved him and never wanted to let go. Wan Liang smiled and turned around. He looked at Li Li's tear beaten face and hugged her back an kissed her on her head. "everything will be alright." Li Li looked up at him and whimpered "no it won't. how can you be so optimistic. We will never see one another again." Wan Liang chuckled and looked down at Li Li "Yes it will. This land will be shaped in my image. Come with me. Be by my side. Lets bare the burden together as one." Li Li smiled greatly and let go of him. "I will. As long as I can be with you I don't care where we go." Li Li went to tell everyone the news. As she headed out the door Wan Liang continued packing and looked down sinisterly "With those who will sacrifice themselves I can become the emperor. If I can manipulate people like her to do my bidding I will have an unstoppable army."

Wan Liang and Li Li left for Wu Du after sharing their condolences with Sun Jian and the res of the officers. After a solid day the two stopped in Gui De. It seemed deserted. They walked to the market place but were ambushed. A bandit yelled out to the two "Give us all you have and you will have the privilege of living." Wan Liang dismounted. There were at least twenty bandits. "Wait" bellowed one from the back of the sect. a man wearing a long red robe with midnight black armor with feather designs on appeared and walked forward. "what is your name stranger" he asked. "My name is Wan Liang of Xia Cai" the bandit seemed to be the leader due to the malevolent armor he wore, " I am reporting to my post as prefect of Wu Du. Let me pass. I would hate for you to die, as you seem like quite an officer." the bandit laughed at this arrogant man. " I am Sha Moke. I ha a challenge for you Wan Liang." Wan Liang looked at his opponent confused. "if you are to beat me, me and my bandits will submit to you." Wan Liang grinned and presented his weapon. Sha Moke was about to attack at his opponent but was interrupted by one of his subordinates who attacked Liang first. He was taken back by surprise and barely dodged the blow which cut off a strand of his his hair. Sha Moke jined in and was soon upon Liang. Li Li was about to jump in but was waved off by Liang "don't help. They want to fight me not you." Li Li stuttered trying to make an argument but was unable to. Liang blocked Sha Mokes and his officers attack and reprieved. Sha Moke suffered a wound to the shoulder. It started to gush blood. He continued through the pain. Liang gained the advantage and decapitated the other infidel opposing him. Blood sprayed onto his face blinding him. Sha Moke jumped on his opponent and brought his sword down on his head. Liang grabbed the sword just centimeters from his head and twisted Sha Moke off his back. His shoulder opened up even more and he let out a scream of pain and passed out. Liang winded picked Moke up and threw him on his horse. " you men gather all of your belongings." Liang pointed out three others for another task "I want you three to get all of the medicines you have." All the men went to carry out their task. Li Li and Wan Liang sprinted to Chen Liu. The bandits all met with Liang at Chen Liu. It was under the control of Lu Zhi. Lu Zhi came out and greeted Liang and housed hm and his men. "Lu Zhi please get your best doctor. This man, Sha Moke, is greatly injured." Lu Zhi hurriedly got his doctors and had them heal Sha Moke. It took several days for him to awaken. During that time span Liang traveled on foot and had Sha Moke lay on the mount while they were traveling to Wu Du.

They reached Wu Du and established order in the city and calmed the populace. The Qiang did ravage the west. The city was in shambles. House were dismantled and the city walls were unstable and crumbling. The citizens were glad none the less. They praised Liang and his followers. Liang for months worked on the city. He judged court cases, answered petitions, and even helped with repairing the walls and cultivating the farm land. He had soldiers draw out an irrigation plot from the Wei River to Wu Du. The people rejoiced at their leader. Many young men and veteran warriors came to enlist in the army in Wu Du. They brought their families and many others with them adding to the population and the potential of this being one of the most active and most formed cities in the land. The population jumped from its puny fifteen thousand to two-hundred thousand people. The army was fifty thousand strong. It was the year 189. Wan Liang was given the title of Governor of Wu Du by the emperor.

Not long after the title was given to him He Jin was assassinated by the ten eunuchs. The court went into an uproar. Dong Zhou, the conceited arrogant bastard he was impeded on the emperor and took hold of the court. He was allowed to be in the presence of the emperor weapon in hand. He didn't have to make any arrangement to do so. Fellow officers of his army were given higher positions than those of the alliance who quelled the yellow turbans. Emperor Ling soon died after and his son Liu Bian was inaugurated as the emperor. Dong Zhou despised the boy and favored Liu Xie. Dong Zhou held a great banquet for all feudal lords. Many came. Food and wine was passed around. After the last round of wine was passed Dong Zhou decided to state the real purpose of the banquet. "My fellow friends. I have brought you here on a serious matter." all the officers quieted and listened to what Dong Zhou was about to say. "As we all know the current emperor in indecisive and petite in some standards. But I favor Liu Xie. He is aggressive and more well rounded that Liu Bian. I think we all know what we should do." Everyone looked at Dong Zhou in bewilderment. One stood and rebuked the ignorant Dong Zhou "you bastard. You taint this court with your blasphemy. The emperor is but a boy. Throught the years he will gain experience and become a better emperor but you're so damn conceited that you wish to dethrone the emperor and then you would have complete power over the court." the man was Ding Yuan. He was an old man in his fifties. He was loyal to the Han as a dog is to its master. Dong Zhou rose in anger and drew his sword. "You old coot you dare defy me, I will have your head." Dong Zhou moved in but was checked by Wan Liang and a beast of a man. The man was easily seven foot tall. He wore great golden armor and wielded a halberd. Wan Liang felt helpless standing next to the man. "You will have to go through us if you are to attack Lord Ding Yuan." Wan Liang trembled at the sound of the mans voice. It was a deep raspy voice, "Lu Bu," said Ding Yuan, "come we are leaving." Both men excused themselves. The rest soon followed and went back to their designated precincts. Dong Zhou was enraged. The following day he went on with the plan and dethroned emperor Bian and Liu Xie was posthumously named Emperor. The whole land shook as the balance was soon altered by the act of the criminal Dong Zhou.

Wan Liang knew that there was going to be a new battle and prepared his men. Sha Moke was well. He had fully healed. He devoted his service to Wan Liang afterwards. Sha Moke expressed his gratitude by going and eliminating the hostile Qiang that ravaged the west. He came back with two officers who pledged there lives to Liang. It was Qiang Duan. He was said to have killed a bear with only his hands. He was a tall man. He wielded two axes the weighed close to two hundred punds each but he wielded the like a childs toy. The other officer was Meng Da. Though not a Qiang himself he served as the strategist of many of their operations. Wan Liang's army had grown rapidly in the few months it had.

Wan Liang was 35 and had two sons who were also in the army he had a total of six officers and fifty thousand men. His sons were named Wan Xuan and Wan Chengyu. The oldest was Wan Xuan. He was the smarter of the two. He studied the pasts of the ming and qin dynasties, he studied the art of war by Sun Tzu. He was a born strategist. At eight he was brought before the royal court and was told of his skill. The court wished for a demonstration. He recited the Art of War and Lao Tzu. The court was truly amazed at this boys skill. The youngest was of course Wan Chengyu. He wielded a great sword bigger than the wielder itself. The weapon was made for him alone and was meant to kill the rider and the mount in one swing. Wan Liangs wife died four years after giving birth to Chengyu. Liang raised them both in the different arts on purpose. To balance out each others failings. Both were close. They fought in battle side by side, back to back. The two never gave any ground. Wan Liang several days later received a letter from Cao Cao saying;

_The tyrant Dong Zhou has polluted, taken over and all but ravaged the court. He indulges in wine and women. We have lost a great member, Ding Yuan, due to the manipulation of Dong Zhou. We should strike while the iron is hot. We are to gather at Guan Du and plan from there._

The letter was read to all the officers and to the whole army. "My soldiers, now is the time to show the land what we westerners can really do. We have been left out to tend to ourselves, without the support of the Emperor, ever since the western Han fell. Let us fight and win the emperors favor and spread throughout the land what we are really made of." All of the soldiers cheered at their sovereign's words. The morale was high and they had a full stock of supplies and grain. Wan Liang made all preparations for the march but not to Guan Du. It was to much of a march for his army. He formed a letter explaining his move. He was to attack Dong Zhou at Tian Shui and An Ding. "The field is set, let the game begin."


	3. what has happened so far

-1This is what has happened so far for those who are confused cause I use a lot of shit

Chapter 1. Wan Liang is from Xia Cai. He fights against the Yellow Scarves aka Yellow Turbans under Sun Jian. He is introduced to Sun Jian by Cheng Pu and Zu Mao after he saved Cheng Pu. He finds out that one of Sun Jians officers has a crush on him. Wan Liangs first battle is at Xiao Pei against the prefect Guan Hai. Zhu Zhi puts forth a plan but Wan Liang sets up a better plan and is the strategist for the battle. The plan works and the day goes to Wan Liang. Sun Jian holds a banquet for Wan Liang. The jealous and drunk Zhu Zhi rebukes Liang and attempts to kill Liang. Liang checks him with a chair across the face and Zhu Zhi is knocked out. Afterwards Wan Liang makes pleasant conversation with Li Li and she soon finds herself attracted to him mc more than she was before. In the same night a messenger goes to Sun Jian and reveals to him that Zhang Jiao has died and the rest of the yellow turbans have rallied in Ping Yuan for a last dtch battle. Several warlords go and attack Ping Yuan which includes He Jin, Sun Jian, Gongsun Zan, and Kong Rong. Wan Liang then has another plan and tells all commanders of it. He Jin s misguided by one of his officers, Wang Kuang, to attack first without plan and win the day. He does but is beat back but not in vain. Wan Liang and the others are not blind to the situation and take Ping Yuan and the final Yellow Turbans

Chapter 2. It is after the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Emperor Ling holds a banquet in recognition of all the officers deeds. Dong Zhou want to get what he "deserves" and displays his arrogance. Wan Liang is recognized by He Jin, Gongsun Zan, Kong Rong, and Sun Jian as a worthy General. Wan Liang is given a prefecture in Wu Du a western city in shambles and he is joined by Li Li. Whilst in his travel to Wu Du he is ambushed by a bandit group by Sha Moke. He is challenged by Sha Moke saying that he will join Wan Liang. Liang Wins and Sha Moke is severly injured but is treated by doctors. They soon reach Wu Du. Over several months time Wan Liang gathers a medium army of fifty thousand. He rebuilds the city and makes a tolerable living city. The population jumps from its wimpy fifteen thousand to two-hundred thousand. Sha Moke, to repay Liang for having him treated, goes and fights the Qiang tribes that ravaged Wu Du. He comes back successful with two new generals Meng Da and Qiang Duan. Wan Liang has two sons who come of age. They are the strategist Wen Xuan and the warrior Wen Chengyu

He Jin is assassinated by the ten eunuchs and Emperor Ling dies therefore setting Liu Bian as emperor. Dong Zhou dislikes Liu Bian and tells all the local sovereigns of his plan to dethrone him. None agree but he does it anyway and Liu Xie becomes emperor. Cao Cao issue an edict to form a coalition against Dong Zhou and meet in Guan Du. Wan Liang can't do so but will attack the rear which is Tian Shui, and An Ding.

http://sanguocomics. is a map of all the places in china during the Three Kingdoms and where I place battles and camps etc. it is for a clearer understanding of where things are


End file.
